Shadow of Love
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Kita selalu bersembunyi. Untuk pertama kalinya, ayo kita beritahu mereka semua. Songfic 'Shadow of Love' by Olivia Lufkin, some kind of sequel to 'Sinful Love'. Delic/Tsugaru. Yaoi, selfcest/incest, kemungkinan OOC, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain. Ga suka? Jangan Baca. Yang baca, enjoy! :D


**Title:** Shadow of Love

**Summary:** Kita selalu bersembunyi. Untuk pertama kalinya, ayo kita beritahu mereka semua.

**Pairing:** Delic/Tsugaru, kayaknya.

**Rate:** T aja kali ya?

**Disclaimer:** durarara! punya Narita Ryohgo-sensei dan 'Shadow of Love' miliknya Olivia Lufkin. Saia ga mendapat untung apa-apa kecuali pengalaman menulis dan ripiu (yang mungkin akan saia dapatkan) dari bikin ni cerita. Jadi, jangan tuntut saia~! XD

**Bacotan:** Karena saia lagi seret ide, saia bakalan nulis one-shots aja dulu untuk sementara (mungkin). Dan saia dengan bodohnya salah nyimpen dokumen. Karena folder di lappie saia ga beraturan, saia ga tau ada di folder yang mana itu rate-M RoppiTsuki buat cerita Mermaid. Kebodohan yang teramat bodoh.

Dan, yea, this story is somehow a sequel to 'Sinful Love'. Yang belum baca, cepet baca itu dulu dan ripiu *geplakked*

Ya, pokoknya, enjoy~! :D

* * *

_**The rings we vowed on,**__**the red string that binds us **__**  
**__**I can't see them now**__**  
**__**There is also no promise  
B**__**ut**__**…**_

Sama sekali tidak ada cincin di jariku dan jarimu.

Juga benang merah takdir sama sekali tidak terlihat mengikat kelingking kita berdua.

Tidak ada janji untuk selalu bersama di antara kita, kan?

Tidak ada. Kita hanya bisa berpegangan tangan sambil berharap tautan tangan ini cukup kuat untuk menahan satu sama lain agar kita tidak terpisah.

_**Please don't let go of my hand**__**  
**__**T**__**he truth only holds sadness**__**  
**__**A**__**t this rate...**_

"Jangan lepaskan aku," bisikku pelan sambil menatapmu. Tanganmu yang hangat masih tetap menggenggam tanganku yang gemetar karena dingin.

Kenyataan terlalu menyakitkan untukku karena kenyataan bukanlah mimpi atau dongeng yang bisa menyediakan tempat bagi kita untuk bersama.

Jadi, percayalah padaku. Jangan lepaskan tanganku.

_**Trust in me **__**  
**__**E**__**ven if we were to become untied**__**,**__**  
**__**O**__**ur memories and our bond won't fade**__**  
**__**Will you trust in me?**__**  
**__**T**__**he star we reached for with our fingertips**__**—**__**you can see it**__**,**__** can't you?**_

Percayalah padaku. Walaupun kita akan berpisah, walaupun mereka semua akan memisahkan kita, walaupun benang merah yang tidak terlihat ini akan terlepas dan kita tidak lagi terikat…

Kita masih akan punya kenangan. Ikatan kita juga tidak akan hilang, kita bisa mengikatnya lagi.

Percayalah padaku, Delic-nii-san?

Aku mencintaimu.

_**We always tried to hide**__**  
**__**F**__**or the first time, let's tell them**__**  
**__**The person reflected in my eyes**__**;**__**  
**__**The person is you**_

Aku tahu kita tidak boleh seperti ini, begitu pula dengan dirimu. Kita selalu bersembunyi agar mereka tidak tahu.

Jika mereka bertanya padamu siapa kekasihmu, kau hanya akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa itu rahasiamu. Kau mencoba untuk melindungiku dari dunia, kan?

Tapi aku tidak lagi peduli kalau mereka menolak kita, kalau mereka tidak suka dengan kenyataan ini.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahan untuk meneriakkannya untuk seluruh dunia ketahui bahwa aku mencintaimu.

_Ayo, biarkan mereka tahu._

Kutarik lenganmu dan kupeluk tubuhmu yang hangat. Bibirmu akhirnya menemukan jalannya menuju milikku.

Kau menciumku di depan mereka semua. Aku bisa melihat gadis disana menangis melihat bahwa bukan dirinya yang kau pilih. Aku bisa melihat _manager_-mu terbelalak kaget. Aku bisa melihat seorang gadis aneh yang melihat kita berdua dengan mata berkilau sementara kedua temannya mencoba untuk menariknya pergi. Aku bisa melihat semua teman-temanmu; ada yang hanya terdiam dan ada yang bertepuk tangan entah untuk apa. Aku melihat semua itu.

Tapi, yang ada di mataku hanya kau.

Dan telingaku dipenuhi oleh suaramu yang lembut yang mengatakan, "Tsugaru, aku mencintaimu."

_**You just have to believe that **__**  
**__**W**__**e can surpass this critical world**__**  
I**__**f we're together**_

"_Delic-nii-san, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini? Dan kenapa kau keluar lewat jendela?"_

"_Aku mau kabur."_

_Aku merengut mendengar jawabanmu. Kalau kau kabur, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu. Harusnya, kau tidak mendengar cercaan ayah._

_Kau mulai berjalan menjauhi jendela._

"_Delic-nii-san!" aku memanggilmu sebagai usaha terakhir untuk menahanmu. Kau terdiam dan memandangku._

"_Apa, Tsugaru?"_

"_Kau tetap akan pergi?"_

_Kau mengangguk tegas sambil tersenyum padaku._

Aku tidak mau kau pergi! Aku ingin kau tetap disini!

"_Nii-san, jangan pergi dulu," ujarku sambil berlari masuk ke kamar ku dan mengumppulkan barang-barangku. Kalau kau akan tetap pergi, aku juga akan pergi mengikutimu. Apa kau tidak tahu masalah akan lebih mudah diselesaikan kalau kita bersama? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa akan lebih gampang melalui hidup kalau kita tetap berdua?_

_Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu?_

"_Kau mau apa dengan tas itu, Tsugaru?"_

"_Aku ikut denganmu."_

_Kau terlihat panik dengan jawabanku. Segala macam alasan kau keluarkan untuk mencegahku ikut denganmu, mulai dari bagaimana aku adalah anak kesayangan orangtua kita, sekolahku yang belum selesai sampai tiga bulan ke depan, biaya kuliahku yang tidak akan bisa terbayar kalau aku ikut denganmu, kurangnya kemampuanmu untuk merawat adik, kau tidak bisa masak, dan segala macam alasan yang bisa terpikirkan olehmu._

_Aku menarikmu dan mendiamkanmu dengan menciummu._

_Kau terdiam, tentu saja, sambil memandangku setelah aku mundur._

"_Kalau begitu, jemput aku tiga bulan dari sekarang. Kalau kau tidak menjemputku, aku akan bunuh diri." Aku menutup jendela dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar, sama sekali tidak memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menolak._

* * *

_Tiga bulan berlalu, dan aku menemukanmu berdiri di ambang jendela kamarku._

"_Ayo, Tsugaru, kita pergi."_

_Aku tersenyum senang dan mengambil tas yang sudah kusiapkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu._

_Kita tidak banyak bicara selama berjalan menjauh dari rumah. Kau juga hanya bertanya satu hal padaku; "Kenapa kau segitu inginnya kabur denganku?"_

_Aku tersenyum ketika menjawab pertanyaanmu, "Aku mencintai Delic-nii-san."_

_Kau tersenyum dan menciumku yang hanya bisa terdiam karena kaget oleh ciumanmu yang tiba-tiba._

_Sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat ini, kau mengganggam tanganku yang dingin dengan tanganmu yang hangat._

_**Trust in me **__**  
**__**U**__**nder different skies **__**  
**__**W**__**e meet the break of day **__**  
**__**Will you trust in me? **__**  
**__**I**__**n our dreams**__**,**__** we can meet however many times we want**__**,**__** right?**_

Aku terhenyak melihat kedua orangtua kita berdiri di depan pintu rumah kita.

"Tsugaru, ayo pulang," ujar Okaa-san.

Aku menggeleng. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak menuruti perintahnya. Kau menahanku.

Kalian mulai bertengkar dan aku hanya bisa diam di tengah perang kalian bertiga.

Pada akhirnya mereka menyeretku paksa dan memisahkanku darimu. Aku menangis dan kau mencoba untuk mengejarku.

Tapi mereka tetap memisahkan kita tanpa ada rasa kasihan.

* * *

Aku menatap langit malam sendirian di kamarku yang hampir sama sekali tidak berubah dari berapa tahun lalu, kecuali jeruji yang menghalangi jendelaku sehingga aku tidak bisa kabur.

Sambil mencoba untuk bertahan dengan angin dingin yang terus menerpaku, aku juga mencoba untuk menahan rasa kantuk yang dari tadi menggodaku untuk tertidur dan berhenti menangis.

Pada akhirnya, aku kalah dan tertidur.

Dan di mimpiku, aku bertemu denganmu.

Ya, aku ingin terus bermimpi. Karena dengan begitu, kita bisa bertemu sebanyak apapun kita mau.

* * *

Suara kunci pintu yang dibuka membangunkanku dan membuatku sadar bahwa ini sudah pagi dan aku tidak lagi tertidur dalam pelukanmu.

"Tsugaru," Okaa-san memanggilku dengan Otou-san berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku ingin kau mendengar ini."

Aku tidak menanggapi mereka. Sampai ketika mereka mengatakan bahwa ini ada hubungannya denganmu.

"Delic bukan anak kami." Aku memandang mereka berdua tidak percaya.

"Dia bukan kakakmu. Dia anak dari sepupuku yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Istrinya juga meninggal ketika melahirkan anaknya," ujar Otou-san sambil membuka pintu kamarku lebih lebar.

Jadi, selama ini kita mirip bukan karena orangtua kita sama? Hanya karena darah kita saja?

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan menahanmu lagi. Kami hanya ngin melihatmu dan memberitahukan hal itu padamu."

"Terus, kenapa kalian harus sampai menyeretku kesini?" aku berteriak. "Juga, apa karena dia bukan anak kalian, makanya kalian bersikap beda pada kami?"

Okaa-san terlihat tegang. Mulutnya terbuka dan dia menjawab, "Aku tidak yakin kalian mau membiarkan kami masuk dengan baik-baik ke dalam rumah kalian, makanya kami membawamu kesini.

"Dan kami bukan bersikap beda karena Delic bukan anak kami. Kami ingin dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang benar, tapi sepertinya kami terlalu keras padanya."

Aku terdiam.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan aku mengikuti mereka ke pintu depan. "Sana. Sampaikan maafku pada Delic," ujar Otou-san sebelum membukakan pintu agar aku keluar.

Aku langsung berjalan keluar dan mulai berjalan setelah sekali lagi melihat ke belakang dan memandang kedua orangtuaku.

Sebentar lagi, tunggu aku. Aku akan kembali padamu sekarang.

_**Trust in me**__**  
**__**E**__**ven if we were to become untied**__**,**__**  
**__**O**__**ur memories and our bond won't fade**__**  
**__**Will you trust in me? **__**  
**__**T**__**he star we reached for with our fingertips**__**—**__**you can see it, can't you?**_

Benar, kan, apa yang kubilang? Walaupun kita terpisah, kita akan tetap terus terikat. Dan walaupun ikatan itu lepas, kita hanya harus mengikatnya kembali.

Aku langsung memelukmu yang terdiam begitu melihat dirikulah yang berdiri di pintu masuk rumah kita.

Kuceritakan semua yang diceritakan kedua orangtua kita padamu.

Kau menatapku lembut dan menciumku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tsugaru," bisikmu pelan padaku.

* * *

Aku memandang cincin yang sekarang melingkari jari manisku. Cincin yang sama dengan yang melingkari jari manismu.

Mimpi memang manis dan kenyataan memang pahit.

Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan mengecap rasa pahit-manis seperti ini selama aku bersamamu.

Senyum di wajahku ini, mimpi yang kita raih dengan jemari kita… kau bisa melihatnya, kan?

* * *

**END**

* * *

Puhah! Akhirnya, saia bisa dapet sedikit-sedikit ide yang sempet hilang selama liburan. =v=

Entah kenapa, kok liburan malah bikin saia ga bisa bikin fic ya? ==a *sok mikir*

Oh, ya. Ada yang bisa tebak cewek aneh yang disebutin sama Tsugaru tadi? Ada? Ada? Yang bisa jawab, saia kasih cookies~!

Terakhir, saia minta ripiunya~! :D


End file.
